The present invention relates to an emergency shut-off unit for escaping gas mounted on a gas pressure adjusting unit, and more particularly to an emergency shut-off unit for escaping gas in which a gas supply nozzle provided in the gas pressure adjusting unit mounted on the gas cylinder is automatically completely closed when the gas cylinder falls down violently on account of earthquakes or other causes, whereby the leakage of gas in the gas cylinder can be completely stopped.
Heretofore, steam pressure of LP gas filled in the gas cylinder is liable to the fluctuation by composition of LP gas and atmospheric temperature, and therefore in case the LP gas is used as fuel, a gas pressure adjusting unit is installed on the gas cylinder for LP gas in order to supply the gas into a combustion unit which is maintained of optimum pressure for complete combustion constantly without relation to the change of pressure in the gas cylinder.
However, the gas pressure adjusting unit provided on the gas cylinder, particularly, the gas pressure adjusting unit for the gas cylinder generally used in households is supplied with the gas from the gas cylinder automatically continuously unless the main valve of the gas cylinder is closed. Therefore, even in case the gas cylinder falls down violently due to earthquakes and other causes, the gas is kept supplied to the gas pressure adjusting unit form the gas cylinder, and assuming if the pipe connnecting the gas pressure adjusting unit and the combustion unit is disconnected, the gas is jetted out into the atmosphere from the gas pressure adjusting unit which gives a rise to unexpected accidents such as explosions or fires which are extremely dangerous to those who live there.
The present invention has completely solved the foregoing problems.